The Mate
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Jenna's best friend is there the night when she is being turned for the sacrifice, it just so happens that Klaus has chosen her to be his mate... whether she wants to or not... Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other then my own character Lilly.

* * *

Lilly POV:

This was bizarre. I was stood in my best friends kitchen while her boyfriend - who kept glancing at me, was approaching her asking her about vampires and werewolves. Jenna was getting angry, her boyfriend and her niece's boyfriend were both having an inside conversation while Jenna was getting hysterically angry.

"Get out." This shocked Alaric but I could see some form of glee in his eyes at her despair. "Stefan what are your views on vampires?" He continued dragging the conversation through the mud, annoying Stefan even more. "I think they are good in literature such as Bram Stoker but otherwise I haven't mush thought on them." I frowned as Klaus moved quick in a move towards Jenna I Leapt and pulled her behind me while Stefan moved at impossible speeds shoving Alaric into the kitchen wall yelling for us to run.

I grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her out the front door and into her car. We sat in silence for a moment before she burst into tears. "It adds up!" She sobbed and clung to me starting to sob into my shoulder.

"Everything that the kids have been doing, wierd behaviour it just connects and if they are involved in vampires or some form of supernatural it would explain a lot! But if there are vampires and demons in this world, then why didn't they trust me enough to trust me..." She trailed of hugging me, it wasn't the first time that she had cried to me about her niece and nephew, a few weeks ago she came crying to me when her boyfriends supposedly dead wife and Elena's mother walked into the house blurting it out to Jenna. She broke down. Jenna can only take so much, she hides so much behind a happy and eccentric personality but it gets to her making her work that much more. Jenna was like my sister we had been neighbors when we were children and just grew up like siblings me and her, I never really got on with Miranda she was different to me and Jenna.

I continued hugging Jenna until a gentle knock on the window shocked her and we both saw Stefan at the car window smiling sadly.  
Stefan was a attractive in a certain way but no matter what mood he was in he managed to look like he was sulking or brooding.  
I had only met him once before at a BBQ where I met everyone, I had met Elena before and Jeremy and got on with them though not very close but I would do anything for them as they meant so much to Jenna. Elena was gorgeous, long straight hair which fell like silk to her mid back. She had pouting lips always covered in gloss matching her tanned skin perfectly, her deep brown eyes showed everything she felt. But she was stubborn and a little big headed and didn't think things through.

Jeremy I liked a lot more, he was care free and had a sweet face framed by dark hair like Grayson which had a slight flip to it. he had pouty lips and sage green eyes that had a creative spark in. He was stubborn but held a certain air to him that made you automatically connect with him.

I helped Jenna into Stefan's car when he promised he would explain everything. We rode in a tense and awkward silence with Jenna refusing to let go of me. We were put into a large room with a beautiful fireplace and a few amazing leather sofas. Stefan called Elena by the sounds of it and came into the room giving me a pained look before seeing mine in Jenna's arm it looked like he was in a inner conflict before leaving.

Within twenty minutes Stefan had explained the basics to us about vampires, werewolves and witches existing. I had a hunch of it and had always tried to be open minded but Jenna had always thought it silly and was starting to shut down. Elena arrived looking flustered before sitting down in front of Jenna while I believe Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother stood at the door entrance. "Lilly do you mind going with Damon for a bit this is more family business..." She trailed of, I had a hunch that she had asked me to be compelled and apparently so did Jenna because she clutched my arm tighter and glared in a pined way at Elena.  
"Don't. Don't you dare have my sister compelled because you think it will protect her or me. I need this one thing Elena and that is her she is here for me don't try to get rid of my only true friend" She whispered brokenly. Elena looked away to the ground brokenly and I could see the guilt in her eyes.

Nodding Elena explained after motioning Damon to leave who rolled his eyes. She then explained the more intricate part of this story, her being a doppelgänger, Caroline, Damon, Stefan being vampires. Some boy called Tyler being a werewolf and Bonnie being a witch. She explained everything from a moonstone sacrifice to Klaus and Katherine. It took just over an hour and my mind was whirling, Jenna had stayed silent but I knew she was close to exploding.

We sat in silence for a while before Jenna burst.  
"How could you Elena? How could you keep all this from me?! I am meant to protect you, yet you have lied to me and kept everything from me to protect me?! But I hate that if I were in your position I would make sure you knew the dangers and knew how to protect yourself because if something like this! happened I knew you would need to no!" She burst in angry tears furious almost growling at Elena who recoiled in surprise and I could see the understanding look cross her face.

"Jenna I no you are betrayed and hurt but I didn't want you to get hurt by any of this!" She said not understanding Jenna's anger.  
"That is not it. Yes I feel betrayed. Yes I can see your point of view but trust is important to me and you have proven to me that you don't trust me. That Alaric doesn't trust me and that all of you all my friends and family have kept me from a very dangerous world that it seems is impossible to keep me from! I kept your adoption from you. But I knew I would have told you sooner or later. But you would never have told me this, you would have let me live in the dark unprotected because you can't protect or control things like this Elena you have no right. You have no control over LIVEs people's LIVES this is life, and the only way to live is for you to trust and make sure the ones you love know what to beware of and no what can hurt them not hide it from them so they get hurt worse by you then the true evil that you attempt to keep at bay when you have no way to keep it from me! This has made you like Katherine hiding and deceiving everyone for reasons that only benefit you! All telling me the truth would have done is gain you another ally and I would have been more fair to Ric and not been so heartbroken!" She yelled and Elena saw it then, the true logic and I could see tears clouding her eyes.

Elena nodded sadly and stood before giving her a understanding and apologetic look and walking out.

"Jenna I'm sorry but it will get better and at least you know the truth now and you can be kept in the loop." I murmured hugging her. I could feel her anger yet at Elena and the rest but I could also feel her concern for her last family members.

After being given a glass of water each from Stefan he informed us Elena had left to make some deal with Elijah, the original vampire who posed as a historian if my memory is correct from a few weeks ago when Jenna called me annoyed at Alaric for appearing jealous when he tagged along on the historians tour.  
Me and Jenna sat in silence as we just waited for Elena and Elijah to return from their apparent deal.

When Elena and Elijah returned there was a demanded apology which Damon refused point blank before storming of. Elena and Elijah sat down and explained about Elijah being Klaus brother before explaining the plan. Jenna got a little overwhelmed. I sat where I was making sure that I knew the whole plan before Elena went to talk to Damon. Elijah watched me a few moments his eyes revealing nothing. He had light brown eyes matching his slightly darker hair which was basic but slightly fluffy. He was tall wearing a expensive navy blue suit and looking very formal. I smiled awkwardly when Stefan zoomed from the room leaving me and Elijah sitting in a slight awkward silence. "You are Lilly am I right? Jenna's best friend" He asked making me frown a little before nodding and shaking his offered hand before standing and closing the suitcase holding the apparent magical life potion as Damon stormed in. I felt the tense atmosphere and slinked from the room to find Jenna holding a crossbow to Alaric/Klaus neck. "How do I know your telling the truth?!" She yelled attracting the rest of the household who crowded around a nervous looking Alaric/Klaus. "I promise! He let me go!" He moaned in annoyance.

"Prove it!" Jenna yelled again as everyone shifted in slight defence.  
"Ok, the first time we were together Jeremy walking in just as I was about to-" He was cut of when Jenna announced quickly that it was Alaric. Within minutes everyone was crowded in the dusky living room questioning Alaric about whether he remembered it or not, "No it was like I just woke up in my apartment. Katherine was there, but Klaus sent a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." The tense atmosphere doubled as Damon left again, Elena and Stefan went to have her last human day apparently Damon had fed her his blood cementing her life as a vampire.

Me and Jenna were driven back to Jenna's house and told to stay indoors until someone came and confirmed it was over.

Jenna ordered pizza for dinner but before it arrived the phone rang and whoever called made Jenna panic and flee out the door, I followed having a bad feeling only to see Jenna on the floor with her neck at a odd angle and blood smeared over her lips. "Jenna!" I shouted crouching down to confirm that she was dead. I gasped though as I was grabbed around my waist and spun around while being backed against the wall. I felt a instant magnetic connection to the man in front of me as I shivered in slight pleasure which he noted and smirked.

I saw a tall man, well built with curly blonde hair. His face was rounded amazingly and he had a firm but slightly thin jaw gifted with puffed lips pulled into a grin revealing kissable dimples. His rounded eyes were framed in dark brown lashes which were light blue. And his cheekbones were hollowed slightly but pillowed slightly from his smile.

"Hello love, I believe your Lilly am I right?" He purred pressing against me, my eyes widened as it clicked. This was Klaus, I attempted to pull away but his smile widened and he crushed himself a little harder against me. "Yes. I assume your Klaus?" I said my voice quivering slightly as I tried pointlessly to look at Jenna but I couldn't see over Klaus's shoulder as he was taller then me.

"Yes that would be me love. You know your very beautiful I might just have to keep you..." He growled lowly sniffing my neck making me shudder.  
"W...Why did you kill Jenna?" I stuttered out as he sniffed my neck and hummed.

"I didn't Kill her love. I'm turning her. My little doppelgänger and her little friends need to know I'm not one to mess with... She is my vampire sacrifice." He murmured in my ear making tears spring to my eyes, Jenna would die.

He glanced at my eyes and I saw a flicker of emotion in them as he sighed and leaned into my ear once more.  
"Become my mate, and I shall find another sacrifice so your ... friend can live." He said blowing his cold breath down my neck as I shivered unsure what being a mate was.

Klaus's POV:

She was beautiful. Perfect I knew from the moment I saw her in that teacher's body that she had to be mine. She was shivering below me with conflict dancing in her eyes, her perfect honey coloured eyes. She had a rounded face and slightly pointed chin curving into her thin elegant neck. She had thin shoulders and was tiny, thin with a narrow waist, delicate arms and fingers. Her curves weren't big nor small but just right. Her almond eyes had there lashes coated in black and curled delicately with a thin black line from eyeliner which went with her metallic grey eyeshadow. Her pouting thin lips were coated in worn out pink lip gloss which smelled of peaches and her hair fell in thick dark brown waves contrasting her slightly tanned skin.

Her clothing was basic. She wore a ankle length skirt from thin but soft fabric coloured in a teal blue, black vest top that was tucked into her waist high skirt which emphasized her thin waist, and a thin wool teal cardigan which was too big and hung from her shoulders from her shivers of fear or pleasure though I don't know.

She wore a silver chain around her neck with a silver ring with some floral patterns decorating it in gold and odd diamonds, and beaded bracelets on her right wrist in different tones of blue and black.

Earlier today she had a dark teal bag in faux leather and heeled sandals on so she was more my hight but now she is bare footed making her five foot high to my six. I knew my wolf side - although repressed wanted her as a mate, and I wanted her as well so she didn't really have a choice but I wanted her to join me and get to know me willingly as she was mine. "Ok" She whispered gently making my grin grow and brush my lips against hers making her gasp and I knew she was feeling the electrical shocks down to my toes as she was.

I let her go feeling smug as he panted slightly before bending down and scooping Jenna into my arms and laying her on the bench as I had not been invited in to her house before grasping my shocked future mate and kissing up her neck.

"By tonight be ready to leave with me at any time have your important stuff packed. I shall buy you more clothes when we leave this one pony town.." I whispered into her ear and biting it slightly before zooming away to find another person or vampire for the sacrifice.

Lilly POV:

I sniffed slightly before my senses caught up with me and grabbed the phone from inside and rang the Salvatore's and told them Klaus came here and turned Jenna for the sacrifice, and that I had bargained to become Klaus's mate in exchange for her life. It was silent before they said I wouldn't need to worry about it as Klaus would be dead by midnight. I instantly felt sad but felt in my guts that he wouldn't be. They told me Caroline - the blonde perky vampire barbie would come over after she had been rescued from being the previous sacrifice, she would help Jenna in the transition and bring her indoors until Klaus was dead. I still made sure my bag was ready to leave with Klaus when he came, because I didn't want him to die I don't know why but it didn't matter he wouldn't die I just knew it!

* * *

TBC...  
This was a random idea I don't know when I will update it was just a quick idea that came to me this evening ... :) please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other than my own character Lilly.

Lilly POV:

As Klaus had said I kept my back pack by my bedroom window knowing he wouldn't come to the front door.

Jenna had awoken just after Caroline arrived with a Lapis Lazuli ring from Elijah as an apology for his brother's behavior, we had been called by Alaric when Elijah, Stefan and Bonnie left leaving Jeremy and Alaric locked in an old house that apparently a bunch of witches were burnt in.

"Lilly?" I heard Jenna calling me sounding scared making me hop up from my seat on the stairs, I went to Jenna who was refusing the blood Caroline was offering saying she wasn't sure if she should become a vampire or not.

"Jenna, you need to turn. I know it's not highly desirable, but you could help Elena and Jeremy out more, protect them better and just think of the things you gain, speed, agility, immortality and so much more and as Caroline said you only need human blood the first time and then you can survive animal blood and not have to worry about hurting anyone..." I murmured while taking her hand which was cold and shaking.

"I know all that, but I can't kill animals either I love animals..." She was getting tearful and emotional like Caroline had said she would as being her emotions had heightened.

I smiled knowing she loved animals. "You can feed from blood bags, it would keep you stronger. Or even drink from people and compel them afterwards, as long as you have an older vampire to stop you if you lose control you should be safe not to mention it could help so that you don't lose control around blood." I said softly as she wiped some free running tears away.

"I guess..." She was thinking about it while playing with the blue stoned ring that Caroline had handed to her. Speaking of Caroline, she was pacing nervous from almost being sacrificed and the fact her best friend was being killed round a bout now, this added stress of Jenna not feeding was not doing her any favours either.

The phone rang a little while later jolting me from my snooze and making Jenna flinch holding her ears moaning until Caroline grabbed the phone giving an apologetic smile to Jenna who scowled before paying attention to what was being said on the phone making me slightly pout.

"Oh no...But she's ok? ok." Caroline reply's were unsure and of mixed feelings before hanging up and letting out a huff before slumping into the chair in front of me and Jenna.

"John had a spell done so Elena comes back human, she's fine but he died. Stefan returned ten minutes ago saying that Elijah betrayed us and saved Klaus last-minute." Caroline said slowly before closing her eyes and holding her breath. I could see Jenna was conflicted about everything before a look of resolution crossed her face and she grabbed the luke warm blood bag that had been sat on the coffee table since Caroline had shuffled it in from the microwave.

After Jenna gulped down the blood and slipped on the simple ring before announcing quietly that she would like to see Elena, Caroline nodded and asked me if I would like to come or not.

"I think I will stay here I'm quite tired, besides I think Elena and Jenna need to have a serious talk..." I said around a yawn making Jenna nod in thanks before grabbing her mobile and keys before leaving.

"Make sure you stay inside the house so Klaus won't get you ok?" Caroline murmured gently, at my nod she smiled before leaving and closing the door gently behind her.

I yawned again before going up to the spare room/my room, it was painted a deep plumb colour with a beige carpet and white mismatched furniture.

The bed was a basic white metal frame single with navy blue duvet covers and purple pillows, next to the bed was a desk which held my teal bag on and underneath was my suitcase full of clothes. The wardrobe was half filled with spare blankets, towels and other odd bits which Jeremy was meant to sort out this morning but had apparently forgotten understandably.

I yawned again and looked in a small mirror hanging on the wall above the broken light switch next to the door.

I turned and fell onto the bed before passing out.

* * *

I awoke about 9am and groaned at the sticky feel on my face regretting the fact I forgot to remove my make up. I stretched and smiled when I heard the light murmur of conversation downstairs, I exited my room grabbing a towel from the wardrobe and hovered at the top of the stairs for a moment.

Jenna was talking over all of the occurences with Alaric and finally getting through all the built up emotions, I smiled and continued into the bathroom laying my towel on the toilet seat before turning the shower on giving it time to heat up.

After removing my clothes and putting them into the hamper and placing my jewelry on the side of the sink before brushing my teeth with bubblegum flavoured toothpaste as I hate mint.

I stepped into the shower cautious knowing that the plumbing in the old house often malfunctioned and spurted either boiling hot or freezing cold instead of the assigned temperature, thankfully it was fine making me sigh.

I washed my curled hair in my apple and cinnamon shampoo and conditioner sighing as I got the tangles out and my hair parted down my back.

I scrubbed my body in passionfruit body wash giggling as a lone bubble got stuck on my cheek before I shaved preparing to wear a dress today and grinned at the outfit I put together in my head, I nodded before rinsing my body thankfully I had just finished when the shower spurted a violent burst of freezing water making me squeak and practically growl at the now dripping shower.

Grumbling about mean showers I towel dried myself before wrapping the white slightly stiff towel around myself and collecting my jewelry and tip toeing back to my room.

Once I picked my clothes I was going to wear and placed them on the bed I grinned and dragged the towel to my hair and wrapped it up to hopefully dry it enough so I could straighten it by the time I was dressed.

I slipped on my favourite black lace underwear wiggling in bliss as I swayed my skinny body looking at my smaller than most curves in the little mirror and shrugging.

I slipped on a red dress which was puffy and was empire lined so it was looking slightly too big before it fell to my mid-thigh revealing my smooth legs, I applied my make up certain I was looking presentable in what I was wearing before smearing a gold eye shadow over my eyelids and a thick portion of eye liner. I curled my eyelashes and blackened them in an expensive mascara. Pouting my lips I coloured them in deep red and strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

I nodded at my appearance before releasing my hair which was surprisingly well tamed and only slightly damp, I shrugged and thought it looked awesome at the moment and ran a brush threw it thinking it looked nice like that. It had gone slightly wavy with a couple of odd curls here and there at the thickest parts.

I wrapped a black bracelet around my nimble wrist which had peach and red coloured studs covering it all in different shades. I adjusted my mothers wedding ring which hang from a silver chain around my neck. I slid my small feet in a pair of deep red platform high heels giving me an additional five inches making me fist pump and grin as I was sensitive of my height.

Grabbing my black leather bag from my suitcase I slid my black neat jacket into the bottom folding it neatly before laying my light purple purse with silver patterns covering it down the side. Next I slid my Ipad in which was in its black leather case and latest Iphone in along with my Ipod and red sony earphones. I looked around my room and shrugged before grabbing my little sketch book and a couple of pencils along with a stick of charcoal into the inside pocket of the bag, grabbing my keys and spritzing myself with a rose scented perfume I left my room and headed downstairs. Nobody was here, frowning I searched the whole of downstairs before seeing a note stuck to the fridge making me sigh in relief.

'Lilly, Caroline and Alaric have taken me to train as a vampire and hopefully get me to control my strength better, see you soon should be back for about 3. And Elena said she was going to look for something to do tonight and then head to the Salvatores before coming back to go out for a night of normality so see you soon. Jenna x'

I sighed before looking at my mobile which I slipped from my bag and saw it was 10.23 before deciding to go to town square and do a little sketching a bit knowing that the park has some unusual flowers and as it was autumn I could find some leaves fallen to draw.

Walking out the doors and locking them was amazing as the sun was gazing around making me warm instantly, I smiled and hummed before walking to the park only 10 minutes away enjoying every step. I sat on a bench which was a little bit away from a small tree cluster. I leaned back basking in the sun before digging in my bag and pulling out a couple of pencils and my sketch book before relaxing and sketching the time away.

I sketched for about an hour before a shadow covered my book and crossed legs making me squint at the sudden cool sensation that creeped over my skin at knowing who it was which made my skin tingle in goosebumps and sensations dance over my mind that whispered pleasure.

Looking up into the light blue eyes which glistened lust, pride and a unknown emotion he held back from showing me. Klaus wandered around before sitting next to me and glanced at my sketch of a elderly couple sat on a bench across the park as leafs were falling around them.

Klaus looked to the couple for a moment before smiling and nodding approvingly at my drawing and leaned back slightly.

"Hello love. That's exquisite, have you got all your important things on you love?" He asked gently murmuring against my neck as he leaned into me wrapping a muscled arm around my waist so I was as close as possible to him. Where he touched me my whole body started to hum in a jolting sensation that made me moan against my wishes, my bones seemed to grate against one another wanting to be closer as my body obeyed.

I hummed as small cry of pleasure slinked into my heart making it beat harder making him smirk while his fingers massaged my waist before I turned so I was face to face with his smiling face while a gentle smirk threatened his features.

Squeaking as he leaned in and caught my lips and sucked upon my lips as I whimpered softly and pressed a little harder as electic jolts sent sparks down my fingers, toes and spine making me arch into his muscled chest as his other arm waist around my shoulders and pull me into a embrace that made my head dizzy.

He released my lips as I let a shaky breath loose which fanned across his smug and relief covered face.

"Love as much as I would love to continue we need to get going I have a couple of urgent matters to attend to, is this all you need?" He said gently into my ear as his fingers danced up my spine as I shivered before releasing his shoulder which I had unconsciously grasped in my numbed pleasure, and grabbed my bag nodding to which he smirked at my inability to speak.

"Lets go then Love." He said standing grasping my waist so I wouldn't fall before handing me my long forgotten art book which had the pencils stuck down the binder.

Blushing I shoved them into my bag and paused before turning my mobile of making his smile widen as he wrapped both arms around my waist when I nodded indicating I was ready.

I was scooped into a bridal style and the world blurred around us as he ran holding me tightly to his chest as I gaped in wonder at the beautiful colours that mixed into one another before the world slowed at a obvious mans apartment making me look around in curiosity as Klaus set me on my feet as Elijah walked in like he was awaiting us. When I had wondered into the kitchen A arm wrapped around my waist gently and pulled me so I was leaning against Klaus while he conversed with Stefan who had been tensely stood at the breakfast bar awaiting Klaus, he barely spared me a glance.

After Klaus had stabbed Elijah in the heart with a dagger from hidden in the back of his jeans. Stefan had been told to drink bagged blood in exchange for a werewolf venom cure for Damon as he had been bitten last night courtesy of Tyler. I wasn't paying much attention instead I was holding Klaus's hand massaging small circles and taking in his scent.

He smelt of woods and fresh rain with a manly husk that made all my senses burst and hum in sensations I have never felt before.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder as my world dissolved apart from him, I felt a click feeling pulse in my body and mind and knew I was his and he was mine. We joint in soul and I felt every exhilarating emotion rush through my being and daze me as I sighed and felt my body drooping slightly against his relaxed and please form as he growled lowly in pleasure of being accepted.  
He held me tighter and I let my soul knot itself with him as he lifted me and carried me gently into a car by the sounds of it not releasing my hand once we were both situated in the car. When the hum of the engine began I fell into a deeper doze finally releasing my hold on the world and fell asleep with Klaus's soothing voice at the back of my mind whispering comforting words to me while holding a quiet conversation with a brooding Stefan who was sat stiffly in the backseat.

* * *

THANKYOU! for all the reviews, follows and favourites they really made me grin and want to update! Please review and give me ideas, I'm planning on doing a couple of odd chapters mainly focusing on Klaus and Lilly bonding before we reach the episodes again so I would appreciate it if I could have a few ideas and rough thoughts on what you would like to read :)) Also I forgot to mention the clothes are on my profile if you want a look :)


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC Lilly, and I want to thank:  
tate4eva, NicoleR85, RocknRose242, jamcneill680, laurizzle, Erudessa-gabrielle, XxMikealsonForeverxX, LuvinYouWasRed, musicluver246, TetraGirl and Guest for the reviews they really made me want to update so please enjoy this chapter. :)

The outfits are on my profile.

* * *

Lilly POV

"You ok love?" Nik (Klaus) asked as we wondered around the large mall. I insisted many times I was fine with just a few selections of clothes, but Nik had just smiled stroked my hand before saying I deserved the best each time making me blush.

We had agreed to make this our day to get to know one another, we left Mystic Fall's a week ago and Stefan was still fighting his humanity making Nik annoyed. As we had another three weeks at least until the next full moon Stefan was to collect information from witches for Nik today, and we would move to the next city tomorrow morning as this town had no werewolves.

"Yes, I just think that this is a little extensive" I said shyly making him give a delicious chuckle.

"You need clothes and we need time to properly understand one another love" He murmured gently as he pulled me into a large clothing store.

"How many clothes will I need?" Knowing as he thought it annoying to stop every few days to wash clothes. I mean he had a whole warehouse full of furniture and clothes apparently in Chicago.

"Get a however much you want luv, don't forget though we won't be stopping most likely until the next full moon so at least get enough to last until then." He said pulling me towards the dresses making me smile. He knew I loved dresses and skirts, he announced very quickly that he liked me wearing them making me roll my eyes in amusement.

He bought me clothes the day we left Mystic Falls while I was asleep but only enough clothing for week. So I was currently sporting a wine red ruffled dress which fell to my knees, my deep red platform heels I wore the day I left with Nik with my hair in a high pony tail. I had discarded my jewellery as it would take up a lot of room and until we settled for a long period of time again I saw it pointless to get much. I only wore basic diamond studs in my ears and my chain necklace with my mothers wedding ring on. As an unexpected addition I hadn't planned to get cold meaning Nik had given me his navy blue pea coat to warm me up, it almost swallowed me but it was warm, soft and smelt of Nik making me cuddle into it every few seconds making him chuckle.

My make up was also basic, my eyes were done in a smokey style with a thin line of liner and mascara, my lip gloss was peach coloured as I tried to keep everything to the minimum.

"What about this luv?" Nik suggested, that was one thing I had noticed early on. He had an AMAZING fashion sense! At the moment he was holding out a gorgeous white dress, it had a corseted style bodice before flaring out in a thin fabric to the knees.

"Oh wow! That is amazing" I breathed making him smile gently and gave it to a store clerk as I refused Nik to pay the store off for the day while we went shopping, he instead hired one of the workers to follow us around and carry the items we were to purchase.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to get shorts or trousers luv." At my grimace he smiled apologetically.

"It's only because it would serve better protection when we head into wooded areas for the werewolves luv" He said explaining his comment giving me an understanding before sigh of resignation.

"Ok" I said looking evilly at the trousers before shorts glaring hard enough I'm surprised they didn't turn to ash.

Chuckling he pulled me into a gentle kiss before announcing we get a move on as he had plans for this evening. Nodding I got shopping with his advice which he proudly gave, he loved going with me to Victoria's secret and handing me lingerie causing me to blush insanely.

A few shops later and couple of hours we had got at least three bags from each store. Five from Victoria's secret courtesy of Nik. Though we hadn't had sex yet we both knew tonight was the night, there was a static between us that made it hard to be apart and every second together made me hum and buzz in so much delight and happiness I wanted to cry. I don't know what it was, he announced briefly during the day he would explain it tonight.

The only reason we hadn't done this previously was because Stefan was insistent to get away from Mystic Falls making not only me but Nik suspicious, he told us it was because he didn't want his brother tracking us. It seemed a legit excuse but there was something that didn't feel right.

After dropping me of at the hotel penthouse Nik left to do something and told me to relax for a bit in a bubble bath and that he would be back in an hour.

I kissed him good-bye warming my whole body up with a infectious buzz that made me hum and him once again chuckle.

As my bath was running and bubbling up with an apricot scent I put all my bags into the far corner before pulling a Victoria secret bag out and another bag which was filled with luxurious make up and a few bits of jewellery which I hadn't been able to resist. Nik was happy though, he took it as I was accepting him more and getting comfortable enough to picture living with him once we stopped and settled.

I picked out the lingerie while he wasn't looking hoping that Nik would be happy with my choice. I brought the bags into the bathroom before having to return to the room quickly, looking through the bags I pulled out a soft cotton dressing gown which was a gorgeous blue like a tropical ocean.

Stripping from my clothes I placed them into a corner before stepping into the large bath and relaxing. My muscles relaxed as I shaved all over making sure I was smooth and my skin was soft before washing my hair.

Once my hair was soaked and scrubbed with strawberry shampoo and conditioner I brushed my hair gently getting the knots out.

Sure that I was clean I pulled myself from the bath breathing in the lovely smells from the aroma filled air. Wrapping myself in a supplied towel I strolled to the large body length mirror before drying off.

I made sure to moisterise carefully before slipping on my underwear, I had picked a pure white set made from silk. The panties were low rising and had a small ruffle with a stitched in lace pattern decorating it simply but beautifully. The bra though was a strapless push up making my slightly small chest pop slightly made with firm cups to ensure I had a perfect shape. The cups had a small ruffle matching the panties along the top of the cups for a little decoration giving of an innocent and pure look. Perfect.

Tonight Nik was going to be my first, though I was nervous and scared I knew he was gentle with me and tonight would be no exception. Everyone else perceived him as a heartless murderer, but he was always attentive to me. Such as making sure I was comfortable, warm, not hungry or thirsty and in general really sweet.

Though when Stefan pointed out to my Nik that he was getting soft, Klaus came out to play and shove his hand through Stefan's throat gripping his spine twisting it slowly until he received an apology.

It was horrible but fascinating at the same time and it was then I knew at some point I had fallen in love with him.

Drying my hair with the towel and hand drier I got the curling iron's from the room knowing Nik had planned a formal and romantic night for us but he wouldn't tell me what it was.

After my hair was in perfect ringlets falling just passed my shoulders in dark brown twirls. I smiled at how amazing my life has turned out, before frowning. I hadn't been able to call Jenna or anyone because ... I was scared. Honestly I was terrified that she would shun me for falling in love with the supposed enemy but, I felt this deep connection to him that came from deep within me and it caused me to feel high and almost in a hypnotic state because of how fuzzy the world seems around him. As though anything that could happen, wouldn't matter as long as he is ok.

Shaking my head to rid the quickly depressing thoughts I apply my make up. I brushed a shimmering silver eyeshadow over my eye lids that faded into black the closer it got to my eye lashes. My lashes were coated in a thick mascara enhancing how long they were and my eye liner was a thick portion that flicked of at the end of my eye making my slightly round eyes look more exotic.

Smiling I dabbed some ruby-red on my plump lips before pressing them together in a kissing motion. I was just slipping into my dressing gown smiling at how soft it was, to look for a formal dress from what Nik got me today. I was thinking about the white dress Nik picked out but I wasn't sure if it was formal enough.

A knock on the bathroom door announced Nik was back, grinning I bit my lip before opening the door only to frown.

He wasn't in the room. I gazed over the king size bed before seeing a new collection of bags, opening the dress one first I gasped in wonder. It was a ruby-red dress body tight and the skirt was ruffled down my thighs, it was a gentle fabric which I believe is chiffon. Around the waist was a tight belt which had a ruffled flower which would sit on my left hip. Smiling I grabbed it from its bag and slipped it on sighing at how soft it was.

My eyes widened at how perfect it fit before thinking about the stockings I got earlier in the day. After finding them I slipped them up my legs, the embroidery which landed on my high thigh was just hidden beneath the dress revealing a tiny sliver of the lace for a seduction.

I opened the next new acquired bag to see velvet coated strappy shoes which twined up my ankle, sighing I slid them on before standing and walking around the room getting adjusted to my extra five inches. And opening the last bag revealed a diamond studded clutch bag made from black silk, a small velvet box and a Victorian style lace shawl for a little warmth.

I cautiously grabbed the box and opened them, nearly crying at the amazing chandelier earrings. They were silver and decorated in glimmering diamonds.

This was way too much but I had said before to him that he spent too much on him and he got offended.

I almost ran into the bathroom before gazing at my self in the mirror. I admit I did look beautiful.

Biting my lip, I walked into the living room and gasped. Nik was stood looking out the window at the amazing view. The moment I entered he spun around making my mouth water. He was wearing a black tux, it was neatly pressed with a red rose which matched my dress amazingly stuck in his chest pocket.

At seeing me his perfect eyes gazed up my body making me flush red.

"You look beautiful luv. I have one more present though." He murmured as he walked closer and ran his fingers through my curls smelling it before his nose grazed over my cheek and hovered over my lips.

I leaned forward brushing my lips against his making him groan loudly when my arms twisted around his neck. Playing with the delicate blonde hairs at the base of his neck with my maroon finger nails made him moan into my mouth, the vibrations traveled down my body pausing to warm my waist where his arms were now pulling my into his hard chest.

"We should stop luv or we won't leave the room and I want this night to be perfect." He whispered as he pulled back slowly.

"As long as you are with me, it's already perfect." I said as warm tears pooled in my eyes.

He smiled brightly and kissed me once more grasping my right hand and pull it between us slipping a cold band on my middle finger. Looking down I gasped before leaning my forehead against his and kissing his nose leaving a slight red streak making me giggle and him playfully glare.

He had slipped on a silver ring with a ruby stone in the centre with two diamonds on either side. It was amazing and as much as I wanted to say it was too much and give it back, it was so beautiful and came from him as a romantic gesture.

"We need to go if we're going to make these plans love..." Nik groaned before taking my hand and spinning me as he slid the lace shawl over my shoulders.

Grinning at me with his dimples prominent Nik wrapped a arm around my waist and we walked out the door.

"Tonight's going to be beautiful..." I murmured as we exited the penthouse and I momentarily paused at the window looking at the clear night sky.

"It is. But nothing is as beautiful as you" Nik murmured making me smile and kiss him again before he lead to way to our surprise evening.


End file.
